Hope On The Rocks/Issue 91
This is Issue 91 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "RV". This issue is Axel-centric. 713, RV I remember back in Rogersville when I had prostitutes. One of them starved herself to death and she turned. I think her name was Ann, but I’m not sure. I never used their names. Anyway, this girl began eating all of my other prostitutes and when Landon was going to feed them, he almost got bit. Lucky for him Peter was there. I miss both of those. Both Peter and Landon were good kids. Especially Peter. “Axel!” Geary says, barricading the RV’s door. “Help us out here.” I look, seeing how Geary and Kristen barricade the door with tables, chairs, whatever they can find. Without legs, I am not to much help. I look around, and decide to check out how it looks outside. My wheelchair is in the trunk of one of the cars, so I am just sitting on a couch. I push myself to the window and look outside. Underneath a car is Texas laying with Doug. I’m not sure, but I think Chad is inside the car behind them. A zombie apparently spots Texas or Doug. They are both getting up from under the car. The fight off the zombies, and head to the RV. Texas spots me in the window and makes some signals. I think he wants to come inside. “Hey, remove the barricades.” I say, following Texas’ and Doug’s fight with the zombies. “Why would we do that?” Kristen asks, looking at me. “Your dad needs help, sweetie.” I just say, not taking my eyes away from the scene. I hear how Geary and Kristen now remove the barricades, and I keep watching the two men fighting. A zombie appears behind Texas, grabbing his neck. Maybe it’s because he is confused and is panicking that he doesn’t do anything about it, but he seems to just ignore the zombie. I wait, seeing how the zombie proceeds to bite Texas in the shoulder. Then I take the 9mm pistol on the table in front of me, and I fire through the window. Glass breaks and I get a piece into my chin. It hurts, but I just focus on saving Texas. People say I’m a bad person, but I’m actually not. And this is my chance to prove myself. Or well, to make everyone think that I am commited to this group. I fire and hit the zombie in the skull. It falls over, almost dragging Texas with it. Shocked, Texas looks from the zombie to me. He nods as a ‘thank you’ and then run for it to the RV. They eventually get inside, and quickly barricade the door again. Doug and Kristen hug, while Geary and Texas barricade the door. “Hey!” I hear a woman say. I look up, seeing Margaret’s face through the vent. It might be big enough for someone to get through, but I doubt it. I look around while Margaret talks. “Try if you can get everyone up here. We need to fight the zombies off.” She says. “I know, I know.” I mutter for myself as I look through a toolbox. Reffering to Texas, I say “Tex, get the vent off and see if you can get up there.” “Why?” Texas asks, but does it anyway. “We need to fight the zombies off.” Margaret says, and Lia now joins her. Texas gets the vent off, and then proceed to get through the hole in the roof. He just barely makes it. Then Kristen and Geary goes through, leaving me and Doug down here. “You have to get up too.” Doug says, the barricade not holding much longer. I smile. “No way you can get me up there. I’ll be fine.” “No, we have to try.” Doug says, laying his hands on my shoulders. “Stop it!” I say, twisting to get him off me. “Get up there and save the others.” Doug looks at me for a few seconds, and then he leaves through the vent. If I had my wheelchair right now, I would leave this group. For two reasons: to make it easier for me, and to make it easier for them. Deaths *None Credits *Lia Camper *Douglas Tallie *Texas Starr *Axel Durwin *Margaret Wing *Kristen Tallie *Geary Franklin Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues